


the madman and his companion

by fouettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Soufflés, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they traveled about time and space together and it felt as if it would never end. —Post 7x05; a drabble collection about The Doctor/Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waited (7x07)

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of "The Rings of Akhaten."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Clara waits for the Doctor to take her away.

Clara waited for the Doctor.

_Tick. Tock._

She nervously tapped the binding of her _101 Places to See_ book as she stared at the door. The Doctor had told her that he would be back at seven o'clock the following day for her answer. Of course she said yes. What person in the world would not want to see time and space and never even have to miss anything back home?

Her eyes glanced upwards at the clock that hung on the wall by the door. It read about two minutes until seven. Two minutes until the Doctor came back. Clara imagined where they would go. They would go to times that have been long forgotten. They would go to places that she had never seen before. The Doctor would take her to marvelous, mysterious places where there were creatures and things that she had never seen before. It would be wonderful, but it would also be scary like how her soul almost got downloaded into a computer. Traveling through time and space with the Doctor would be absolutely magnificent.

There was then a whirling noise outside of the house and then the doorbell rang.

And so it began.


	2. controlled (7x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the Cyber-Doctor tells Clara the Doctor's true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the episode "Nightmare in Silver."

"Prove you're you," said Clara with a suspicious glare in her eyes . "Tell me something only the Doctor knows."

_No, don't!_ The Doctor thought urgently.

He had no control over what was happening and he wanted it to stop. The cyberman side of him was going to tell Clara his true feelings, something that the real Doctor wanted to keep inside him. He didn't want her to know what he truly felt inside his mad head. He wanted her to keep believing that all that they had was friendship, nothing more and nothing less. "Clara..." the Cyber-Doctor started, a grin growing on his face, "I suppose I'm that only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are, so funny. How pretty."

_Stop that!_ He shouted in his head, furious at the Cyber-Doctor. "And, the truth is I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just—" Clara then smacked the Doctor in the head, snapping the Cyber-Doctor out of control and the real Doctor took himself back. It felt good, but bad at the same time, to be in control of himself again.

The Doctor smiled, "Ow! Yes! It's me!" he grinned and Clara chuckled in front of him.

And just for that moment, everything felt okay.


End file.
